Save You
by Kirinenko
Summary: Kuroo fue el primero en darse cuenta de sus ojos cansados y movimientos letárgicos. Por supuesto, tenía que ser Kuroo: la única persona a la que más respeta Kei, la persona de la que no puede apartar la vista, la persona que hace que su estómago se encoja cuando está cerca. (canon, campamento de entrenamiento) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: sarolonde

ID: 6943157

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cada vez que Bokuto pedía 'uno más', el sonido resonaba en los oídos de Kei y ponía sus nervios de punta. Cada vez que Akaashi lanzaba la pelota al aire, Kei sentía cada músculo tensarse, en algo más que una simple preparación para el bloqueo. Cada vez que la caricia acariciaba, tocaba o pasaba a través de sus manos, le enviaba una sacudida incómoda por los brazos y por todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que la pelota golpea el suelo detrás de él, Kei siente que algo en su pecho se estrecha más y más.

Cada una de estas cosas solamente servía como un recordatorio de que no era suficientemente bueno, de que tal vez nunca sea lo suficientemente bueno.

Kei consiguió su respuesta, se enteró de la razón por la que Bokuto jugaba al voleibol, e incluso admitiría que ahora buscar su propio 'momento' – solamente de manera interna, por supuesto. Sin embargo, la duda y la inseguridad no desaparecen simplemente presionando un botón, sino que llevaba tiempo para que fuesen superados por el orgullo y la confianza. Al menos así es como Kei se consuela a sí mismo cuando esta aplastante incertidumbre lo reclama con demasiada frecuencia.

Ha estado entrenando con ellos casi todas las noches, y está agradecido, incluso si no lo admite tanto en voz alta. Entrenar contra los poderosos remates de Bokuto y las perfectas colocaciones de Akaashi con la guía de Kuroo es verdaderamente el mejor entrenamiento que podía esperar recibir. Y, sin embargo, todas las noches se queda dormido revisando cada bloqueo. Algunas noches no muerde nada.

Kuroo fue el primero en darse cuenta – Akaashi quizás se hubiese dado cuenta también pero es más respetuoso con los límites. Por supuesto tenía que ser Kuroo: al que Kei más respetaba, al que nunca podía quitarle los ojos de encima, el que hace que su estómago se estreche cada vez que está cerca.

"Oi, Tsukki" Kuroo había llamado mientras todos los equipos estaban tomando unas bebidas matutinas como descanso por lo de ayer. Kei estaba solo y cuando Kuroo empezó a hacerle preguntas, estaba aliviado por ello, Yamaguchi solamente le molestaría más con su preocupación "¿Te sientes bien? Pareces más letárgico que ayer y tienes bolsas bajo los ojos… ¿Estás durmiendo bien?"

El hecho de que Kuroo lo hubiese notado y le importase, hacía que Kei se sintiese más incómodo con el tema de conversación. Tan socialmente inepto como puede ser, Kei no es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Es muy consciente de su enamoramiento con Kuroo pero también muy bueno ignorándolo y encerrando sus emociones. Kuroo probablemente nunca corresponda sus sentimientos y Kei no quiere que él… al menos la parte lógica de él.

"¡Uno más!" dice Bokuto por lo que parece ser la millonésima vez.

La pelota choca con su mano izquierda y tira de sus dedos hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño, haciendo que Kei haga una mueca de dolor. Cuando aterriza, baja la mirada a sus manos. Están enrojecidas pero en su mayoría adormecidas en este momento y cuando los flexiona, no hay ningún dolor.

"No estabas concentrando la fuerza en la punta de tus dedos" comenta Kuroo. Kei puede escuchar la sonrisa en este y se niega a girarse hacia él.

"Lo sé"

Kei puede sentir que se desliza, su enfoque se desvanece rápidamente a medida que se esfuerza más y más hasta el punto del agotamiento. Es estúpido, trabajar así de duro, se está forzando a sí mismo, más cerca de ese control que mantiene con cuidado. Ahora puede sentir como se inclina. Kei cierra su mano y lo ignora, ignora las contracciones de sus músculos y la opresión en su garganta.

"Una más" dice firmemente.

No continúan durante mucho más tiempo pues llega la hora de cenar. Cualquiera que se entrometa entre Bokuto y la comida es hombre muerto. Kei logra mantenerse en pie, forzándose a permanecer concentrado en su bloqueo. En cuanto comienzan a empaquetar el equipamiento de voleibol, siente que se desliza de nuevo, y mucho más rápido.

"Me iré primero" dice Kei, de algún modo manteniendo su voz firme a pesar de que se le revuelve el estómago, le tiemblan los dedos cuando se cambia de zapatillas.

"¡Qué grosero, Tsukki! Dejándonos con toda la limpieza…" Kuroo hace un puchero, y Kei puede decir que está bromeando. Al entrenar juntos, los cuatro se han acercado inesperadamente. Si Kei les dijera que se siente mal, lo dejarían ir inmediatamente. Aunque sospecha que Kuroo lo seguiría para asegurarse de que está bien. O tal vez solo espera que Kuroo lo haga. De cualquier manera, no les diría. Está bien.

 _Todo está bien._

"Sí, bueno, me invitaste cuando hay muchos otros lugares en los que preferiría estar" murmura Kei, pero se va antes de obtener una respuesta.

 _No bloqueé ni un solo remate. No es suficientemente bueno, nunca es suficientemente bueno._

Su pulso se está acelerando – lo cual es ridículo después de terminar el vigoroso ejercicio – y sus largos dedos se estrechan alrededor de las rodilleras agarradas en su mano izquierda. Kei aumenta el ritmo a medida que su respiración se vuelve elástica y comienza a perder el control.

 _No, no, no,_ piensa. _Este no es el momento para esto. No puedo… no aquí. Hay mucha gente._

A través de la neblina de pánico y auto odio que distorsiona su mente, Kei se da cuenta de que todos estarán cenando, afortunadamente, y se lanza al baño más cercano. Su espalda golpea la fría pared de azulejos inmediatamente y se desliza hacia abajo, su pecho pesado como si no pudiese conseguir suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Pero puede. Está consiguiendo demasiado.

 _Es demasiado. Todo esto es demasiado._

"Es solo un club… es solo un club…" murmura Kei para sí mismo, repitiéndolo como si lo hiciese preocuparse menos, que le importase menos.

Dejando caer sus zapatillas y rodilleras al suelo, Kei se quita las gafas y hunde el rostro en sus manos. Sus rodillas se acurrucan contra su pecho mientras se hace lo más pequeño posible.

Respirar es difícil. Pensar es difícil. Existir es difícil.

Su estómago se revuelve.

Todo lo que Kei puede ver es a Akiteru en las gradas del otro lado de la cancha, animando a su equipo en lugar de ser lo suficientemente bueno para lugar con ellos. Todo lo que Kei puede escuchar es el grito angustiado de Akiteru que atraviesa el pecho de Kei y lo deja frío y vacío. Todo lo que Kei puede saborear es la sal de sus lágrimas y la amargura de la bilis que sube rápidamente por su garganta.

 _Todo ese duro trabajo solo te hará sufrir más tarde._

"Tienes que decírselo antes de que se vaya Kuroo-san" dijo Akaashi, en voz baja, no es que necesite estar con Bokuto y Hinata chillando emocionados en la esquina del gimnasio.

Tetsurou mantiene sus ojos bajos en la red que Akaashi está ayudándole a retirar, evitando su mirada engañosamente observadora y con los párpados pesados. El chico puede leer a las personas como a un libre y, por mucho que a Tetsurou le guste Akaashi, es inquietante ser el libro en lugar del lector. Sobre todo cuando son cosas que prefiere guardar para sí mismo. Tal como su cariño por cierto rubio alto y puntilloso.

"Realmente no lo hago, Akaashi" dice Tetsurou, sonriendo despreocupadamente, aunque no cree una sola palabra de lo que está diciendo "Tsukki vive a tras horas de distancia, es de primera año y claramente no siente lo mismo"

"Sé que no eres lo suficientemente inconsciente como para no notar la pura reverencia en su mirada cuando te mira"

"Mira, Akaashi, simplemente no funcionará, así que déjalo. Estaré bien"

"No es por ti por quién estoy preocupado" murmura Akaashi, quitándole la red a Tetsurou y dirigiéndose a la sala del material.

No es la primera vez esta semana que Akaashi intenta convencerlo de que al menos hable con Tsukishima. De hecho, es la quinta vez. Y cada vez Tetsurou le ha dado las mismas respuestas débiles, las cuales apenas puede creer, lo que siempre dificulta la mentira… pero no imposible.

La verdad es que desde el momento en que Tetsurou conoció a Tsukishima en ese partido de entrenamiento, había estado intrigado. Por su talento natural inexplorado en el voleibol y por su personalidad cautelosa y madura que lo hace parecer el doble de su edad. Tsukishima es distante y su equipo parece pensar que no le importa, pero Tetsurou puede decir que sí. Tetsurou puede ver esa llama con poca luz, vacilante pero viva, en el interior de esos intimidantes ojos marrones con toques dorados. También la ha visto crecer más brillante en el campo de entrenamiento. Impulsado por el discurso de Bokuto y por su rivalidad con Hinata.

Tetsurou ha disfrutado viendo crecer la llama, ha disfrutado al ver el calor llenar a Tsukishima y la forma en que ha mejorado su habilidad en voleibol. Tetsurou podría mirar esas llamas en esos hermosos ojos marrones toda la eternidad… pero eso posiblemente tiene poco que ver con el voleibol.

"Oi, oi, ¿pueden dejar los dos idiotas de crear más lío para que podamos ir a cenar?" dice Tetsurou, sonriendo mientras Bokuto se ofende y Hinata sigue su ejemplo "Bueno, ¿queréis cenar o no?" agrega antes de que Bokuto pueda quejarse, lo que lo detiene.

"¡Por supuesto que quiero!" grita Bokuto.

Tetsurou se ríe "Entonces vamos, ayúdame"

Quitan de en medio lo último de equipo que queda y se dirigen hacia el comedor. Son prácticamente los últimos todas las noches, por lo que no es de extrañar que esté repleto de jugadores de voleibol ruidosos y emocionados. Mientras caminan, los ojos de Tetsurou escanean automáticamente el lugar en busca de una cabeza de cabello rubio rizado y suave y frunce el ceño cuando no lo ve. Ni siquiera al lado de su mejor amigo con pecas.

"Tsukki no está aquí" murmura en voz alta accidentalmente.

Akaashi realmente suelta un pequeño suspiro y, en voz baja, dice "No tienes remedio"

"¡Yamaguchi!" exclama Hinata mientras trata hacia la mesa cercana, haciendo que el pecoso salte "¿Dónde está Tsukishima?"

"U-Uh, ¿no está con vosotros…?" pregunta Yamaguchi, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus oscuros ojos vagan sobre ellos.

"Nah, como unos cinco minutos antes de que nosotros lo hiciesemos"

"Oh… debería ir–"

"Está bien, pecoso, ya tienes la comida para comer" dijo Tetsurou, señalando su bandeja "Iré a buscarle, seguramente se perdió"

Habla jovialmente, sonriendo ampliamente para tranquilizarlos a pesar de que él mismo está bastante preocupado. Por mucho que Tsukishima parezca odiar extremadamente el campamento de entrenamiento, al estar rodeado de tanta gente ruidosa y animada, sigue la programación sin quejas. Es extraño que él esquive la cena y muy poco probable que se haya perdido.

El primer lugar que Tetsurou comprueba son los dormitorios de Karasuno, no hay señales de que haya una luz encendida, incluso así comprueba el interior. Entonces se dirige al tercer gimnasio; es increíblemente improbable, pero tal vez Tsukishima decidió hacer algo de entrenamiento extra. Como era de esperar, no está en ninguno de los gimnasios.

Tetsurou está intentando no entrar en pánico, pero está fallando miserablemente. Su pulso se acelera mientras regresa al comedor, esperando a que simplemente se hayan cruzado. ¿Dónde más podría estar Tsukishima? No hay muchos lugares más a lo que podría ir. Tetsurou revisa los baños, aunque es poco probable que–

Tetsurou se detuvo en seca fuera de los baños del gimnasio, oyendo un gemido ahogado desde dentro. Echó un vistazo a los vacíos pasillos. El baño está demasiado lejos del comedor para que lo use cualquiera, seguramente es Tsukishima.

"¿Tsukki?" preguntó Tetsurou suavemente, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Alguno en el suelo llama su atención y mira hacia abajo para ver las zapatillas de voleibol, las rodilleras y las gafas de Tsukishima, pero no a Tsukishima. Escucha un gemido bajo "¿Tsukki…?"

Recogiendo sus gafas con cuidado, Tetsurou camina más hacia el interior del baño, su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. ¿Qué pasa si Tsukishima está herido? ¿Qué pasa si está enfermo?

Sus miedos se encontraron la visión del chico rubio hecho una bola, apoyado contra la pared cerca de uno de los cubículos. Su cuerpo delgado está temblando con sollozos amortiguados mientras su rostro está enterrado en sus brazos. Para alguien tan alto e intimidante, Tsukishima parece pequeño y roto.

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Tetsurou se arrodilla ante él, las manos sobre los hombros temblorosos.

"¿Tsukki? ¡Tsukki!" intenta, pero Tsukishima no responde, sus músculos se cierran con tanta fuerza que Tetsurou ni siquiera puede moverlo.

"Oi, Tsukki, ¿puedes escucharme?"

Tetsurou maldice por lo bajo y cierra los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro calmado para calmarse. Ni puede ayudar a Tsukishima si está molesto y no piensa con claridad.

"Tsukki" dice Tetsurou, su voz suave "Necesito ir a buscarte ayuda, enseguida vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sabiendo que no obtendrá una respuesta, Tetsurou simplemente se prepara para irse pero mientras se gira para irse, una mano húmeda se agarra firmemente a su muñeca. Tetsurou se da la vuelta para ver a Tsukishima mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Está pálido y tiene la cara húmeda y rubicunda por el llanto. Se ve aterrorizado.

"N-No, ¡por favor, no! Solo… solo…" Tsukishima se pierde incluso en palabras tartamudeantes y de pánico mientras se dobla, su respiración es demasiado corta y su cuerpo se mueve fuera de control "K-Kuroo… por favor…"

Tetsurou siente su corazón apretarse dolorosamente. Duele. Verle así. Pero Tetsurou aprieta su mandíbula y se endurece. Tsukishima está teniendo un ataque de pánico, lo ha visto antes y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Con cuidado, deja en el suelo las gafas de Tsukishima, sentándose a su lado. Poniendo sus manos bajo las azulas de Tsukishima, quejándose por el esfuerzo de alzar al rubio sobre su pierna – aunque pesa menos de lo que piensa – y apoya la espalda de Tsukishima contra él. Con lo mucho que Tsukishima está enroscado, Tetsurou pensó que iba a ser difícil enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, pero parece relajarse ligeramente ante el toque de Tetsurou, lo suficiente para que Tetsurou lo abrace y lo atraiga contra su pecho.

La posición es bastante íntima. Tetsurou puede sentir cada músculo tenso de su espalda, la forma irregular en que respira y el calor de su cuerpo. Puede ver el brillo del sudor sobre la clara piel de su largo cuello y la forma en que su cabello rubio natural se riza en los extremos. En otras circunstancias, Tsukishima nunca permitiría que Tetsurou lo mantuviera así y, en otras circunstancias, Tetsurou lo disfrutaría. Pero está demasiado preocupado como para eso.

"Tsukki, escúchame" Tetsurou habla despacio y bajo, su boca cerca de la oreja de Tsukishima "Necesito que te concentres en mi voz. ¿Puedes sentirme respirar? Tsukki, ¿puede sentir como sube y baja mi pecho?"

Tetsurou espera pacientemente por su respuesta. Deja caer un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tsukishima, apretando su agarre, y presiona la palma de su otra mano sobre el pecho de Tsukishima, en donde su corazón late rápidamente contra su palma. Tetsurou respira profundamente contra la espalda de Tsukishima, exagerando el movimiento para que lo sienta y espera que lo imite. Después de unos momentos, Tsukishima baja la cabeza, discernible como una afirmación a pesar de que está temblando de forma errática.

"Respira conmigo, Tsukki, dentro… y fuera… dentro… y fuera" dice Tetsurou. Puede sentir a Tsukishima intentando respirar con él, la respiración temblorosa aún pero ciertamente está haciendo un progreso "Así está bien, Tsukki, sigue. Estás bien. Todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí contigo, Tsukki, nada malo va a suceder. Estás a salvo"

Le sigue hablando, teniendo cuidado de evitar palabras como 'relajarse' y 'pánico'. Murmurando y repitiendo frases y hablando con firmeza y confianza, persuadiendo a Tsukishima. Tetsurou apenas se da cuenta de cuando su mano empieza a hacer círculos de manera reconfortante contra el pecho de Tsukishima. O cuando su barbilla cae sobre el hombro de Tsukishima, inclinando su cabeza hacia los suaves rizos rubios. O cuando sus piernas se curvan automáticamente alrededor de las caderas de Tsukishima.

Tarda unos pocos minutos pero la respiración de Tsukishima se calma y su temblor es menos intenso. Su cuerpo se relaja, recostándose contra Tetsurou. Pero luego vuelve a tensarse.

"¿K-Kuroo-san?" la voz de Tsukishima es baja y ronca.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Puedes soltarme…?"

 _Mierda._

Tetsurou se congela, de repente muy consciente de cómo se ha enroscado alrededor de Tsukishima y que seguramente no lo desee, sin importar lo natural que se siéntese. Retira sus manos rápidamente, separando sus brazos e inclinándose contra la pared, poniendo espacio entre ellos.

"Lo siento"

"Está bien" murmura Tsukishima mientras se sienta, echándose hacia adelante, todavía entre las piernas de Tetsurou y se relaja, respirando lentamente.

Dándole un momento para que se recomponga, Tetsurou coge las gafas de montura negra que generalmente enmarcan los hermosos ojos de Tsukishima y juguetea con el brazo. Tsukishima lo mira, sus ojos se centran intensamente en la cara de Tetsurou, aparentemente buscando algo. Tetsurou sonríe y le tiende sus gafas.

"Toma"

"¿Cómo sabías cómo hacer eso?" pregunta Tsukishima, desviando su mirada hacia sus gafas a las gafas mientras las limpia con el borde de su camisa. Tetsurou vislumbra un brillo en la pálida piel pero se fuerza a mantener su atención en el rostro del chico.

"Mi madre tiene ataques de pánico" explica Tetsurou con honestidad "He visto a mi padre calmarla unas pocas veces"

Tsukishima no reacciona a las palabras, simplemente, con lentitud, se pone las gafas y mira sus manos enlazadas en su regazo. Está claro que Tsukishima está incómodo, inseguro. Sentado de costado frente a él, Tetsurou puede ver la rigidez de sus hombros y el modo en que su mandíbula se tensa y se destensa, masticando las palabras mientras busca las correctas.

"Siento que hayas visto eso, que te haya molestado con–"

"No" interrumpe Tetsurou. Extendió su mano, los dedos se encresparon alrededor del delgado antebrazo de Tsukishima y sonríe suavemente mientras Tsukishima alza la vista "No es para pedir disculpas o estar avergonzado. Me alegra haberte encontrado. Poder ayudar"

Los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron de par en par, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Estando tan cerca, Tetsurou podía ver las pecas moteadas ligeramente sobre la nariz y la frente de Tsukishima, del sol del verano, anhelando tocarlas. Puede ver las profundos fragmentos dorados en los irises marrón miel de Tsukishima y el anillo más oscuro alrededor del exterior, y podría mirarlas durante horas. Podía ver el pulso de Tsukishima saltando por debajo de la clara piel de su garganta y anhela sentirlo palpitar contra su boca.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías eso por mí? Podrías haberme ignorado, haber ido y buscado ayudado. Podría haberme calmado por mi cuenta. Pero hiciste todo lo posible por mí, tú – ¿Por qué?"

Porque me preocupo por ti, piensa Tetsurou pero, en su lugar, sonríe.

"Tsukki, ya te lo dije, siempre estoy –"

"No, Kuroo-san. Dime por qué" demandó Tsukishima con severidad, sin rodar los ojos como es habitual o chasquear la lengua.

Tetsurou tragó saliva y permitió que su mirada cayese sobre la boca de Tsukishima "¿No es obvio?"

Tsukishima siguió el obvio movimiento de sus ojos. Tetsurou se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando lentamente la brecha entre ellos y permitiendo que Tsukishima se aleje, deteniéndolo. Pero no lo hace. Un ligero rubor pinta sus mejillas, pero su mirada no flaquea, manteniendo cautivo a Tetsurou y atrayéndolo.

Mientras sus labios se rozan suavemente, los ojos de Tsukishima se cierran pero mientras unen sus bocas más firmemente, Tetsurou los deja abiertos. Disfruta de la suavidad de la expresión de Tsukishima, la calidez de sus mejillas, la forma en que sus largas pestañas rubias descansan tranquilamente contra su pálida piel. Tetsurou alza sus manos, palpitando por tocar y encontrar la piel caliente de su cuello y la mandíbula bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Los labios de Tsukishima son flexibles contra su boca, así que Tetsurou inclina su cabeza y separa sus labios mientras le besa de nuevo.

De repente, Tsukishima hace el sonido de un gruñido sobresaltado y se tensa, alejándose rápidamente. Su mano está frente a su boca y sus ojos están muy abiertos, se veía avergonzado, las mejillas oscureciéndose con color. Tetsurou está preocupado de que Tsukishima le odiase, que no le gustase, que se arrepintiese–

"Vomité" balbucea Tsukishima, luciendo horrorizado y apenado.

Tetsurou no puede evitar soltar una risita y sonreír, aliviado de que sus preocupaciones fueran infundadas. Honestamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero seguramente lo hubiese hecho si continuaban. Tsukishima frunció el ceño, incluso más avergonzado por la risa de Tetsurou y rápidamente se transformó en molestia.

"Está bien, Tsukki" asegura Tetsurou, inclinándose nuevamente.

"No, Kuroo-san, no seas asqueroso–"

Tetsurou apenas deja de sonreír lo suficiente como para besar la mejilla de Tsukishima. Por alguna razón, esto hace que se ponga más rojo, que esté más avergonzado por esto que el beso en los labios. Tetsurou se inclina, besándole de nuevo, simplemente porque puede y sus manos encuentran la cintura de Tsukishima. Aprovechando el estado aturdido de Tsukishima, Tetsurou lo envuelve con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza contra el cuello de Tsukishima.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?"

"Claramente te estoy abrazando. De verdad, Tsukki, sé que no eres la personas más sociable pero no eres tan gruñón como para no saber de esas cosas" bromea Tetsurou, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Tsukishima, miembros largos y delgados que encajan sin esfuerzo en los suyos.

Esta vez, Tsukishima chasquea su lengua. También, sin embargo, se relaja en el abrazo, las manos tocando torpemente la espalda de Tetsurou.

"Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Bueno, deberías haber preguntado eso en primer lugar" canturreó Tetsurou, seguramente haciendo que Tsukishima pusiese los ojos en blanco. Pero su voz se vuelve más seria cuando dice "Porque de verdad te quiero, Tsukki"

Tsukishima duda antes de decir en voz baja "¿Por qué…?"

Tetsurou suspira, esperaba esto, desafortunadamente. Tsukishima nunca ha pensado gran cosa de sí mismo, eso fue una de las primeras cosas de las que Tetsurou se dio cuenta sobre él, una de las cosas que siempre lo dejaban perplejo. Tetsurou sabe que no importa cuántos cumplidos le haga a Tsukishima, sin importar cuán veraces sean, Tsukishima no le creerá. La autoestima no es algo que pueda subirse de una sola vez, o en este caso, una sola confesión hecha con el corazón. Sin embargo, Tetsurou está más que dispuesto a pasar el tiempo trabajando en ello.

"Razones"

Siente que la mandíbula de Tsukishima se aprieta contra su hombro "¿Qué razones?"

Alejándose, Tetsurou se encuentra con la mirada de Tsukishima, sonriendo cálidamente "Si te dijera lo increíble que creo que eres, ¿me creerías?"

"…No, seguramente no"

"Exactamente, así que tal vez solo deberías confiar en mí con esto"

Tsukishima resopla "Vale"

Tetsurou se burlaría de él por lo maleable que está siendo pero aún le preocupa. Toma el rostro de Tsukishima en sus manos, pareciendo este sorprendido por el contacto – lo cual es lo esperado pues apenas se han tocado con anterioridad – pero gradualmente se inclina hacia él mientras Tetsurou busca su rostro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien"

Suspirando con aceptación, Tetsurou pasa el pulgar por el pómulo de Tsukishima "Puedo sentirte acalorado"

"Eso es… porque no dejas de tocarme"

Tetsurou sonríe "¿Quieres que pare?"

"No" murmura Tsukishima, de manera apenas audible. Parece tan nervioso y, sin embargo, está mirando fijamente a Tetsurou. No debería ser posible el ser así de adorable e intenso al mismo tiempo.

"¿Lo tomo entonces como que correspondes mis sentimientos?"

Tsukishima asiente, incapaz de hablar.

La sonrisita de Tetsurou se convierte en una amplia "Tomaré eso como un 'sí', entonces, ¿o no?"

"No, dejo que todos mis amigos me toquen así y me besen" dice Tsukishima, con el sarcasmo desprendiéndose de sus palabras. Más que la aceptación de sus sentimientos, el hecho de que Tsukishima podía estar lo suficientemente cómodo como para usar su sarcasmo habitual, incluso cuando Tetsurou lo abraza por primera vez, lo hace increíblemente feliz.

"Creo que es la primera vez que me has llamado 'amigo'" comenta, sonriendo "Tal vez, algún día, podrías verme como algo más que un simple amigo. Pero por ahora es suficiente"

Sabiendo que está presionándole y siendo directo, Tetsurou no dice nada más. Lo quiere, quiere pedirle a Tsukishima que sea su novio, pero es mucho y demasiado pronto, sobre todo después del modo en que encontró a Tsukishima. Quiere darle tiempo para considerarlo. Lamentablemente, tiempo no es algo que tengan, al menos físicamente.

Tetsurou rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Tsukishima y lo acerca más, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Tsukishima. El rubio no se resiste, pero gruñe.

"Eres muy–"

"Sobón, lo sé, lo siento. Pero te vas mañana y no tendré otra oportunidad. Así que, ¿por favor, Tsukki?"

Soltando un bufido, sus brazos envuelven a Tetsurou, más fuerte esta vez "Vale. Pero deja de comportarte como si uno de nosotros estuviese muriendo"

"¡Pero te echaré de menos~!" gimotea dramáticamente, riéndose después mientras Tsukishima suspira de nuevo, seguramente sonrojándose "De verdad me divertí entrenándote"

"Entrenando _conmigo_ "

"No, no, adorable bebé cuervo, estuve entrenándote. Te he dado todas las habilidades para vencer a Ushikawa y encontrarnos en escenario nacional, pequeño padawan. El resto está en ti. Ya sea que–"

"¡Oh, _dios_ mío, para!" gruñe Tsukishima, pero el agarre de sus dedos se hace más fuerte en la parte posterior de la chaqueta Nekoma roja de Tetsurou "Eres muy molesto"

La puerta del baño se abre y Tsukishima se tensa contra él, pero Tetsurou lo abraza fuertemente y no lo deja alejarse cuando ve a Akaashi entrar. Tetsurou le sonríe mientras los desinteresados ojos verdes del chico aterrizan en ellos. al menos parece desinteresado, pero Tetsurou reconoce la contracción en el rabillo del ojo que es igual a Akaashi rodando los ojos por su estupidez.

"Al fin" dice Akaashi secamente "Les diré a los demás que os encontré, pero de verdad deberíais ir a comer antes de que Bokuto de coma todo"

Es todo lo que dijo antes de girarse sobre sus talones y marcharse. Tetsurou ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de agradecérselo antes de que se vaya. Tsukishima se aleja, no con tanta fuerza esta vez, y Tetsurou lo deja. Solo retrocede lo suficiente como para mirar a Tetsurou.

"¿Acaso Akaashi-san acaba de decir 'al fin'?" pregunta Tsukishima, una expresión preocupada haciendo descender sus cejas rubias.

"Sí, sabía cómo nos sentíamos los dos"

"Maldita sea, ¿quién más lo sabe?"

"Mmm" murmura Tetsurou, bajando la mirada con culpabilidad "Quizás se lo haya dicho a Yaku. ¡Pero juro que Akaashi lo descubrió solo! Ese búho es demasiado perceptivo. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, estaba matándome el mantenerlo en secreto… ¿No se lo dijiste a nadie?"

"Por supuesto que no"

Tetsurou hace un puchero, juguetonamente "¿No chismorreaste con tu amigo pecoso sobre lo lindo que soy o cómo te gusta mi sonrisa o cómo te tensas cuando me hablas?" Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco y se libera de Tetsurou para ponerse en pie "Me siento herido y ofendido"

"¿Le dijiste eso de mí a Yaku-san?" Tsukishima alza una sola ceja mientras Tetsurou se levanta a su lado.

 _Le dije cómo no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Cómo no podía dejar de preocuparme por ti. Que no quiero que te vayas. Que aún hay demasiado que tengo que decirte._

"Mmm, algo así"

Tsukishima va a irse. Tetsurou observa la línea de su espalda y no puede evitar el pensar sobre el hecho de que este es el último momento que tendrán para ellos. Al menos, por ahora, hasta que con suerte encuentren un momento para reunirse. Tal vez para entonces estén juntos y Tetsurou pueda sostener a Tsukishima tanto como pueda. Hacer a Tsukishima reír o rodar los ojos con sus bromas. Sostener la mano de Tsukishima y entrelazar sus dedos del modo en que Tsukishima los hace con los suyos propios.

Pero está muy lejos. Una esperanza lejana. Una mera posibilidad.

Tetsurou agarra la muñeca de Tsukishima y tira de él hacia atrás, sin dudarlo, pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tsukishima mientras este se da la vuelta. El repentino movimiento sorprende a Tsukishima y hace que se tense, pero se relaja bajo el peso del abrazo de Tetsurou, mucho más rápido esta vez.

"Solo uno más" murmura Tetsurou, más para sí mismo.

"Está tan necesito"

Dice como una queja, pero sus manos se deslizan suavemente de arriba abajo por la espalda de Tetsurou. El movimiento es suave y cariñoso, como nada de lo que Tsukishima haya visto antes. Tetsurou sonríe felizmente por eso, derritiéndose en el toque. Sin embargo, no es inesperado, sabe que Tsukishima no es el tipo frío y duro que pretende ser.

Tetsurou aprieta los hombros de Tsukishima con fuerza antes de separarse a regañadientes.

"Vamos, deberíamos conseguir algo de comida. Solo un poco de arroz para ti, para que no te dañe el estómago"

El sol se está poniendo mientras Karasuno se prepara para irse, coloreándolo todo de un cálido resplandor naranja.

Kei prepara su mochila lentamente mientras sus compañeros saltan a su alrededor, gritando sobre lo buena que estaba la barbacoa. Apenas se da cuenta. Su atención estaba centrada en la persona a la que estaba dejando hoy, la persona a la que no quería dejar. Kuroo pasó más tiempo cerca de él, buscándolo. Kei estaba preocupado de que los otros se diesen cuenta pero a nadie parecía importarle. A pesar de su preocupación, disfrutaba de su cercanía y la atención que le prestaba.

Sin embargo, con Kuroo venía Bokuto, y con Bokuto llegaban Hinata y Lev. Pero Kei descubrió que realmente no le importaba. Los tres eran demasiado despistados para darse cuenta del modo en que Kuroo se apoyaba en él o la forma en que 'accidentalmente' sus manos se rozaban o cuando Kuroo apoyaba su muslo firmemente contra el de Kei mientras estaban sentados. Eran pequeños toques y momentos, pero hacían que el corazón de Kei saltase en su pecho, y se inclinaba hacia él, deleitándose. Su piel aún se sentía cálida en donde Kuroo lo tocó.

Anoche, después de comer y de numerosas preguntas preocupadas de Kuroo y del equipo de Kei – cuando puso de excusa que le molestaba el estómago para justificar su ausencia – Kei cayó en su futon sin fuerzas y agotado. Había sido un largo día emotivo y se durmió casi de inmediato, soñando con besar a Tetsurou.

Kei apenas recuerda haber entrado al baño, o que Kuroo lo encontrase. Lo primero que recuerda, después de salir del tercer gimnasio, es estar en brazos de Kuroo y ser calmado por él. Kei nunca lo olvidaría. La forma en que Kuroo lo cuidaba, murmurando bellas palabras en su profunda voz, frotando suaves círculos contra su piel y lo calentaba con la mera perspectiva de su cuerpo.

Ni una sola vez desde entonces Kei sintió siquiera un atisbo de ansiedad por no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

"¿Tsukki? ¿Estás listo para irte?"

La voz de Yamaguchi lo saca de sus pensamientos. Mira a su mejor amigo, que le sonríe, y se da cuenta de que la habitación está vacía, a excepción de ellos dos. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Kei se levanta y se dirigen hacia el autobús.

"Parecías distraído mientras guardabas todo" comenta Yamaguchi y Kei escucha la preocupación "¿En qué has estado pensando?"

"Nada en particular" murmura Kei.

"¿Estabas pensando en Kuroo-san?"

Kei se detiene, sus ojos abiertos de par en par "¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?"

Yamaguchi se gira hacia él, ladeando su cabeza mientras sonríe "Me di cuenta en los primeros días aquí: Kuroo-san te presta mucha atención y anoche, cuando Kuroo-san se mostró tan inflexible en cuanto a lo de buscarte y parecía preocupado por ti, de algún modo confirmó sus sentimientos. Entonces hoy pasó mucho tiempo contigo y seguía mirándote… está bien, Tsukki, ¡creo que es genial! Si estás… quiero decir, os habéis confesado y estáis juntos, ¿verdad? ¿Es lo que ocurrió anoche?"

Técnicamente no están juntos. Kei podía decir que Kuroo tenía cuidado no empujarle a tomar una decisión, pero Kei no tenía ninguna decisión que tomar. Ya lo había decidido. Ayer había sido demasiado agotador emocionalmente como para expresarlo.

"Kuroo-san quería darme tiempo para decidir" responde Kei con sinceridad, ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándole las cosas a Yamaguchi.

"¿Pero lo aceptarás?"

Kei suspira, agarrando la correa de su mochila con fuerza "Seguramente"

Yamaguchi exclama "¡Bien! Creo que será muy bueno para ti y–"

"Cállate Yamaguchi" dice Kei medio en serio, luchando contra una sonrisa que tira de las comisuras de su boca. En lugar de darle a su mejor amigo la satisfacción de verlo, comienza a caminar.

Afuera todos los equipos se han reunido para despedirse de Karasuno. Hinata y Haiba están en una conversación confusa en donde las palabras eran meros sonidos, mientras que Kozume está observando a Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. Las managers se reían de los 'tontos chicos de voleibol'. Sugawara y Yaku están discutiendo sobre sus equipos y lo orgullosos que están. Y los entrenadores están teniendo una discusión pasivo – agresiva por la reunión una vez más.

Kuroo está en una conversación con Sawamura y Bokuto, pero se disculpa en cuanto ve a Kei salir. Yamaguchi se escabulle hacia donde está Kageyama pidiéndole consejos a Akaashi, chocando con el hombro de Kei significativamente mientras avanza. Kuroo sonría astutamente mientras se acerca.

"Así que finalmente le confiaste a tu mejor amigo lo increíble que soy"

Kei resopla "Alguien está demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo"

"Uno de los dos tiene que estar lleno de mí… Espera, eso salió mal" Kuroo hace una mueca y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. De verdad se ve nervioso y hace sonreír a Kei "Uh, ¿puedo… tener tu número?"

Sin dudar o responder, Kei tiende su mano para coger el teléfono de Kuroo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Kuroo lo coloca en su palma, los dedos deliberadamente rozando los de él. Kei escribe los detalles en el móvil de Kuroo rápidamente, mandándose un mensaje a sí mismo y sintiendo su propio móvil vibrar en su bolsillo antes de devolvérselo.

"Tsukishima Kei" Kuroo dice su nombre, el sonido vibrando en su lengua y haciendo que el estómago de Kei se moviese "Que nombre tan bonito"

Los ojos de Kei se abrieron ampliamente, su mano fuertemente cerrada, conteniéndose para evitar hacer algo estúpido. Al darse cuenta del efecto que ha tenido, los labios de Kuroo se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción. A diferencia de su sonrisa de lado, es genuina y cálida. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Sawamura llama a Karasuno para que suban al autobús y kei se queda en silencio por una razón completamente nueva. Algo se aprieta incómodamente en su pecho y de repente se siente sin aliento. Kuroo se da cuenta porque, por supuesto, lo nota.

"Está bien, Tsukki, mientras superar los preliminares, nos veremos pronto. Debería ser suficiente incentivo para ganar" sonríe Kuroo, pero hay un toque forzado en sus palabras. Kuroo traga saliva y luego desvía su mirada hacia las formas de los de Karasuno retirándose "Será mejor que te vayas"

Asintiendo, Kei se va pero Kuroo lo agarra del codo, apretando firmemente los dedos en sus brazos. Cuando se da la vuelta, se encuentra con los ardientes ojos color ámbar oscuro. Kuroo abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra de nuevo. Suspira, cambiando de opinión.

"Te veré pronto, Tsukki"

Kei traga y agacha la cabeza "Gracias de nuevo, Kuroo-san"

La mano de Kuroo cae vacilante de su brazo y en cuanto lo hace, Kei se va sin mirar atrás. No puede. Si lo hace, lo hará… No puede mirar hacia atrás. Es ridículo. Completa e insondablemente ridículo.

Los otros le lanzaron miradas interrogantes a Kei cuando es el último en subir al autobús. Nishinoya exige saber que le llevó tanto tiempo. Kei los ignora, sentándose en su sitio habitual, al lado de Yamaguchi. Dobla los dedos en su regazo, bajando la mirada a ellos para evitar mirar por la ventana a Kuroo.

El autobús acelera para salir pero frena bruscamente. Kei piensa un poco en ello, Ukai no es el mejor conductor pero la puerta del autobús se abre y Yamaguchi le da un golpecito con el brazo.

"Tsukki, mira"

Kuroo está en el autobús, informando a Ukai que solo será un minuto. Hinata está gritando su nombre y Tanaka está preguntando porqué el 'chico de ciudad' está aquí, pero los ojos de Kuroo recaen inmediatamente en Kei e ignora todo lo demás. Sonríe, moviéndose por el autobús hacia él.

"Oi, Tsukki, olvidaste algo" dice Kuroo, cogiendo la mano de Kei y dejando algo pequeño, redondo y cálido en su palma, manteniendo allí su mano. Agrega, en voz más baja "Es el segundo"

Cuando Kei alza la mirada con el ceño fruncido, Kuro se inclina y besa su frente. Todo el cuerpo de Kei se tensa y siente que el calor arde rápidamente en sus mejillas cuando el autobús se calla a su alrededor. Kuroo retrocede, sonriéndole ampliamente, orgulloso de sí mismo. En ausencia de la mano de Kuroo, los dedos de Kei se curvan instintivamente alrededor del objeto colocado en su mano. Sin otra palabra, Kuroo retrocede hacia la puerta con todos los ojos del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno en él. Sin embargo, no parece darse cuenta, sonriendo socarronamente a Kei.

Una vez que se ha ido, Kei siente que esos ojos se vuelvan hacia él. La mayoría de ellos parecen inseguros sobre cómo reaccionar. Espera que Tanaka y Nishinoya al menos se burlen de él, pero se mantienen inusualmente callados.

Hinata bufa "Sabía que había una razón por la que recibía un tratamiento especial"

"¿Qué es, Tsukki?" pregunta Yamaguchi, curioso pero sin inmiscuirse.

Recordando el objeto colocado en la palma de su mano, toda – supuestamente – razón por la que Kuroo había subido al autobús, abre los dedos. En cuanto ve el botón blanco cierra su mano con fuerza alrededor de este. Es el segundo. Kei puede sentir su corazón golpear su pecho, tartamudeando mientras se obliga a respirar constantemente.

"¿Tsukki?"

"N-Nada, era solo una excusa" miente Kei, bastante seguro de que su rostro está aún más rojo que cuando Kuroo lo besó en la frente. Si Yamaguchi se da cuenta de la mentira, no dice nada, simplemente sonríe y desvía su atención a la ventana, las casas pasan apresuradamente a su lado y comienzan el viaje de regreso a Miyagi.

Kei aprieta su mandíbula mientras saca su móvil del bolsillo. Cambiando el nombre del nuevo 'número desconocido', escribe un mensaje.

 **[18:57] Yo**

 _¡Voy a matarte la próxima vez que te vea!_

En cuanto envía el mensaje, puede ver prácticamente la sonrisa petulante en la cara de Kuroo y se niega a reconocer el agradable sobresalto de su estómago ante la imagne.

 **[18:57] Idiota del pelo alborotado**

 _Tendrás que venir a verme para hacerlo, así que lo espero con ansias ^_^_

 **[18:58] Yo**

 _La jodida razón por la que quiero ser tu novio, es algo que no entenderé._

 **[18:58] Idiota del pelo alborotado**

 _¡¿Eso significa que aceptas, Tsukki?!_

Kei suspira, pasando el pulgar sobre el botón que todavía está cálido de estar en la mano de Kuroo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había estado sosteniendo? ¿Eso era lo que había querido hacer cuando detuvo a Kei? ¿Qué le dio la confianza para entrar en el autobús repleto de adolescentes y prácticamente, abiertamente, confesar su afecto por Kei?

 _Porque realmente te quiero, Tsukki._

 **[18:58] Yo**

 _Sí_.

Ya está decidido, después de todo. Todo lo que hace Kuroo, sin importar lo molesto que sea, no puede evitar sentarse atraído. No puede evitar el querer más. De verdad te quiero también, Kuroo-san, piensa Kei, deseando tener la confianza para decir esas palabras, para expresar cómo se siente. Tal vez, algún día.

 **[18:58] Kuroo**

 _Bien, me alegro porque ya te echo de menos, Tsukki._

Con su corazón estremeciéndose ante las palabras en su pantalla, Kei bloquea la pantalla. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el reposacabezas y presiona el segundo botón de Kuroo firmemente contra la palma de su mano. Kei no está seguro de que pueda soltarlo.


End file.
